Conventional construction techniques for residential construction and small to medium commercial construction projects use either a lumber construction method which requires multiple structural, weatherproofing, insulating and finish layers, and many steps in the construction process, and is therefore time consuming and relatively expensive, or which uses something in the nature of conventional cinder blocks which, though inexpensive, have no particular insulating quality of their own and have extremely unpleasing aesthetic exterior appearances. Cinder blocks still require additional layers for interior and exterior finish.
Bricks are expensive, though currently aesthetically pleasing, but they too have poor insulating value, and also require the expenditure of a great deal time and additional reinforcing to achieve a proper structural wall. In addition, the fashioning of openings in walls for doors, windows, and the like typically requires additional construction efforts and finish work to accommodate the window or door product.
In the construction business, details are expense. Any details which may be eliminated in a construction system while at the same time yielding an adequately strong structure with aesthetically pleasing exterior and interior surfaces will save a great deal of time and therefore money, and should meet with great commercial acceptance.
It is known to use building blocks which are a "sandwich" of various building materials and insulation in construction. However such blocks still require details of construction render them not suitable for a quick, easy and efficient construction method.
It is also known to use a system of different shaped blocks including right angles, corners, and top and bottom units. In some cases exterior or interior treatments have been cast into building blocks. It is known to use a two part hollow reinforced concrete shell which is then filled with insulation and used as a building panel. They are 4 .times. 8 panels, and are created from two separately molded panel halves which are then joined together with the insulation foamed in situ. The result is that the panel is produced with nearly as much complexity as conventional construction systems and is no short cut to simplicity in construction and use. Finally it is known to mold concrete around reinforcing materials through which have been woven webbings of insulating materials.
Few of these known construction methods and systems address any of the problems of construction expense and none of them solve the problems addressed by this invention.